Guardian Angel
by TheTomBoy-Ottsel
Summary: What happens when your a girl that falls from the sky? Some kids think your their Guardian Angel. But you can't just say no to kids. I'm Misty, but they think I'm the one, but am I really?... Set in Jak 2 OC/ ? Rated T just to be safe Updates every week or something
1. Chapter 1

_**hi people of FanFiction! I'm going type this story at 1900 every chapter or mabys more words or something ya' know? Because I can. And I hope you enjoy! Don't worry, I'll continue my other story too! Well, remember, read, and review!**_

Hi, my name is Misty! I just like everyone else in the world! Besides the point I'm a person with white hair for bangs and orange for the rest. My ears are long and have piercing. I have a little tip on the end of it. I got some spunk and swag, as my friends say. I can't just stop moving, literally. I have ADHD, so I'm alwaysso energetic. Plus I notice so many things than the normal human being. A lot of people thing I'm crazy. Mostly because I see people that aren't there. I still do. I know they aren't ghost because it something fromthe past, I can pick up old traces of people in their past. I got it when I fell into a pool of dark eco, plus the orange. I wasn't the only one that fell into there. My best friend Daxter, who I call Lil' Dax. He's a two foot tall, orange and yellow, and a bit red, and is a rat. Although his species is ottsel, we can call him a rat. He was once human too. But the dark eco changed that all. I thought it was a little mess up for that to happen, because of a lurker.

Well, there's no way of getting him back to normal. The Dark Eco Sage was killed, by us. He turned out to be evil and tried to flood the world with Dark eco.

There's also my other freind, Jak. He's a mute, there for he can't talk. He's a blonde but his roots are green. I find that cool. We aren't exactly friends. Ever since I got him attacked by wumpabees on his ninth birthday. I was climbing a tree and I hit a hive and it fell on his feet. I said I was sorry to him, I really mean it too. I did help him out of his many wumpabees stings out of his body.

Plus, there's my friend, Keira. She pretty neat. I swear to the world, that I'm pretty sure that we're the only smart girls here. I helped her make the first zoomer, ever. Some people say we must be sisters. But we're not even related. She doesn't even look like me. She had blue and turning into green hair, and there's one thing that's different from us. She's in love with Jak.

Now, here we are. Jak, Daxter, Keira, and me. Plus Keira's father, Samos. All right after we stopped the Dark Sage. We found an object from the Precursors. Keira and I have been fixing it up, and we just finished. I wiped off the sweet off of my forehead. I admired the work we did. Keira walked beside me. Keira started talking about it and stuff. Daxter ran up my shoulder and I sat in the chair of the object. Jak sat by me and I smiled weirdly. Jak ignored me and turned to Keira. I sighed and looked at the buttons on the thing. Daxter and I both reached for it. But Samos yelled at us for trying to touching it. I rolled my eyes at him.

I drifted off to another day of my life.

The beach was warm, the sand was cool, and Daxter was in his pants, about to go to the water. I was in my bikini, and letting my hair go. Dax was 15, and still human while I was 14. It was a nice day. Daxter and I were dating for 6 months. I saw him walk into the water and I sat on the beach. He waved to me as the water reached his chest.

"Daxter! Careful out there!" I yelled to Daxter as he went deeper into the water.

Daxter gave a thumbs up. He went deeper, and deeper, until. A fin came up. Dax saw it too. Daxter strared to run and swimming. Just as he made it to shore, Jak came out, glowing red with laughter. I rolled my eyes a bit. Jak slapped Daxter on the back and made him fall to the ground. I kneeled down by Dax and brushed sand off of his back, he kinda growled at Jak for that.

.

.

.

When I open my eyes to reality. The sky had turned purple, giving me a chill down my spine.

"**Finally, the last ring has been opened...**" Something growled out.

My whole world froze. I didn't listen to anything. I just sat there, in fear, not knowing what to do. A monster of some kind came out. No one said anything. So than I said witout thinking. "Jak! Do something!" Jak looked around and hit one button.

It send all of us to the monster...

We entered a portal. I couldn't hear anything but Daxter screaming, and some from Keira. The wind got faster and faster, making it hard to hear. The rift rider exploded. Causing us to fly on our own. I yelled in pure terror. Jak grab my hand. I looked at him. His eyes flash a kind of care. Daxter grabbed his shoulder, hanging on for dear life. Unfortunately for me, my hand began to slid from Jak's. He flashed one more glance at me, until we let go.

I watched him...

I watch him go another way...

Leaving me alone in this passage...

I went straight forward, while Jak and Daxter went left. They disappeared from my point of vision. "Jak, Daxter!" I yelled in the endless passage. But than it was my turn. I saw this way out. My body flew to it. Going though it. I screamed as I went flying though it. I hit the ground, and it hit my head.

Causing me to knock out...

.

.

.

"Hel... Hello?" A soft little voice of a girl talked. "Are you alive?..."

"Of course she is. She moving her chest." A little boy voice said. He paused for a moment. "Uh, lady?" He talked. I opened my eyes, I was right undera light. "Told you she was alive, sis." They must have been related. I couldn't get my eyes to adjust to the light. "Are you okay?"

"Uhhhh," I rubbed my head. "Yea', bedside my headache."

"Well you fell from the sky." The soft girl's voice began again. "Are you angel?" She asked

" Why you say that?" I asked.

"Because you fell from the sky, and my mommy told me only angels have scars. 'Cause angels can't take the pain down here on earth, so they hurt themselves." The girl's voice went to curious to sad. "That's why our mommy returned back to home..."

I paused, shocked as I was. Than I replied. "Yes, I am an angel." My eyes adjusted, finally. She was covered in scraps and dried blood. I looked at the boy, it was the same. They were both blonde, but with green boy was about 10, while the girl was 7. "I fell off my cloud, because I looked to closely."

They both smiled widely. "Mom was right!" The boy yelled in cheer. I smiled softly. "She said we will meet one of the angels! And than she will take care of us!" The boy yelled. They both hugged me. I was more confused, but didn't say anything. "You are our guardian mom was talking about! The one that is the prettiest, kindest, and sweetest!" They cried out in happiness...

I didn't say anything, just thought. I was now THEIR Guardian Angel? I slowly hugged the two kids back. I looked around, it wasn't a house, or a hut. More like a room with a toilet and a bath. And a few newspapers. I gulped down some air. I couldn't be mean to them. "What are you the two blessings name?"

"I'm Kat," the girl replied, "He's Jio." Kat pointed at her brother.

"Hi Kat," I poked her nose, "hi, Jio." I rubbed his head. "It's very nice to meet you too. I'm-"

"We know, mom told us that your name is Angela." Jio smiled. "But the Precursors call you, Angel."

"Ah, yes!" I shined my teeth at them. "Yes, my name is Angel! Your mother was very wise." I got up off the ground. "But, I must ask. Where am I?" I questioned as I looked around some more for a door.

"Your in Haven City, the slums." Kat talked. "I hate it here." She cried a bit. "Jio does too." I looked at him. He nodded back. "Do you have any way of getting food?" She asked. I shook my head. "Can you get some?" I shrugged. "Please?" She continued to say please, as her brother joined in. I bit my lip and nodded. They were only up to my waist, so they both hugged my legs. "Can we have some wampa-fruit? Please Angel?"

"Yes, I will get you some." I nodded back. "I will be back in a bit, you too stay here."

.

.

I returned back to the kids. Holding a dozen of wampa-fruit in a scarf of yellow I wore. The kids ran to me and hugged me. They grabbed into the scarf and each pulled out 2. They held there fruit high in the air. They ran around the room a bit until they ran over to the newspapers to sit and eat. I grabbed two myself and began to take a bite of fruit. I swallowed mine down in a few minutes, but the kids ate faster.

"Dang, how long have you gone without eatin'?" I asked.

"Almost three days." Jios answered. "But thanks to you! We have more!" I felt sorry for them.

"Yes! Thank you!" Kat hugged me.

I felt like a real angel for a second. But, it washed away as soon as I remember, I stole those fruit. "So, what else did your mother say about me?" I asked as I sat down with them on the newspapers, against the wall.

"She said that you have a little part of white hair. Green eyes that sparkle. Tall and slim. Strong and powerful. And lastly, a strong shield around your heart, made of gold." Kat explained.

"Don't forget that she can see the wrong doings of people." Jio added.

I couldn't say that wasn't a dead on guess of me. Bedside the strong heart made of gold. I could see what people do bad and good, as long as it into the past. They both snuggled up to me. Jio and Kat held hands over my stomach. They both were tired after that fruit, heck it makes little kids sleepy. I sat and thought to myself. Like questions. Where were Jak and Dax? Keira and Samos? Why were we here? Or am I the only one? Why was that description dead on?

They floated though my mind while I thought more.

What have I gotten myself into?

I could have gotten up and left. But these kids were alone, hungry, and need someone. I stayed where I was. Just looking at them. That's it. I'm gonna be their Guardian Angel. Something else made me stay, pity? No, something else...

Like the mother's story was a hint.

But of what?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, another one of my home made cooked up fresh, chapters! Feels good now. After finishing up my other fanfic, I'm on this... But don't worry, I was planing just to make this a side story. I'll mainly working on the next story of Daxter the human and Jak the girl. Yea! But don't judge me, I might post like a only 900 words on it, but you get a chapter every two days! So shut you whining! **

**Okayyy, anyway. I'm gunna post up some art that has the characters of this on my deviantART. Not Jak and Daxter though, because I draw them all the time. Because I'm not joking. :| Yes it is so true! Don't mock me, I have original artwork too, sometimes I post it. Now, to the story you have waited for! Because I've green working on it forever! For like six days... Save me! I am so bored! BERG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I woke up with he sound of munching and slurping. I opened my eyes to see Jio and Kat eating on the wampa-fruit again. The juice of fruit got on their fingers and got sticky. They started to try and move there fingers. I got up off the floor and walked to them. "Hey my little blessings." I smiled as I rubbed the hair of Jio and his sister too. Their hair was dirty, it felt really dry and chalky. "When was the last time you guys took a bath?" I questioned them. They both shrugged. "Well, you need one." I pointed to them.

"We don't wanna!" They both yelled at the same time. " Besides there is no water!" Jio added to try and make sure they won't

I dropped my eye lids half way down, and made farting noises with my mouth. They kept complaining about not wanting to shower or take a bath or anything. I walked around a little bit and though. But their wasn't even a bath in the small room the kids have , they were right. But I remember there was some public showers by the place with water. I don't know the name because I'm still new. I breathed filling my lungs with dirty air, I gagged.

I rolled my eyes, already missing the beach...

I clapped my hands and smiled widely towards the kids. "Okay, yes, we ARE going to the showers." I pointed with a wider grin at them. They moaned in sparrow. "Hey blessings are always clean."

.

.

.

I stood in the door way of showers. My scarf was really helpful as I noticed. It kept the kids privately away from the rest of the people. Jio waited for his sister to finished. I hummed a rhythm that I used to sing to myself. Samos liked to read to Jak, Daxter, Keira, and I. One time he found a old book about the precursors. It was a paragraph. I forgot the words for some reason, I just remembered the tune I made up.

Kat walked up to me with her hair all wet and her baggy fifthy clothes on. I suppose I should get a job to help with these poor old kids. Precursors know how long they suffered. I still needed to find all of my friends, mostly Samos. He a very wise...'_old nut..._' As you can say. He is very, very wise...

But mostly an old nut.

Jio came by his sister's side shaking his head like a croca-dog as well as his body. I laughed to myself, Jio kinda rememinded me of lil' Dax. I could have mistaken him as Daxter if he was covered in fur and two feet tall. I kneeled down and hugged the kids. I than got up and began to walk to get my scarf while holding both of the kids hands. Walking down the many boards of the water trying to go home, or the kids' home.

A bunch of guards began getting calls for back-up as we walked past them. The kids and I looked at them with funny faces. Jio pulled his mouth at them and Kat stuck out her tongue too. I was started to thank the Precursors for the kids, they were pretty cool to have around. One of the guards looked at us as if we did something wrong. He stepped in our way and held a gun at us. Jio and Kat stepped behind me in fear. I looked at the guard, scared myself.

"You are holding two childern without a guardian to look after all of you." The voice was deep and frightening. "You must give the childern to me until their guardian picks them up." He pointed the gun to my face now.

I grinned and put my thumb and my pointer finger on the tip. "He-he..." I laughed, kinda. "That's the problem though. I am their guardian." I tried to lowering his gun. "So we'll be on our way now, okay? No problems, Kay?" I started to walk slowy, and awkwardly away. The guard hit my face with the gun. I stood there, still as a statue. I began to fill blood on my mouth. "You hit me, in the face..." I touch the blood slipping though my teeth. I looked at the guard. " Well , I HATE YOUR UGLY FACE!" I yelled as I puched the guard and fell in the water.

The splash caught the attention of other guards. I bugged my eyes at the wave of guards coming our way. The kids backed away in more fear. "Jio, get your sister and find something to get away from the guards. Or just hide." I whispered to them. "These guards don't look like the kind of people to sit down and relax on a big comfy couch and talk." I looked back chuckled.

They went on moving and already started running. I guess I was already too late for a crudy joke.

The guards ran to me and tried to shock my being. I just kept pushing them into the water. By my luck, some of them brought guns. I was shocked, the only gun I knew was Jak shooting out of his hand with yellow eco. But it seemed to be red eco mixed with yellow. I jumped back doing a back-flip on the boardwalk, trying not to get hit with every bullet my way. I stopped landing on my feet and held in a fighter pose.

All of a sudden, a shock just hit my in the back. I flipped my head and yelled to the sky. The shock was right in my spine. It shock waves led to my brainwaves. My vision blurred out and all I saw was white...

And a blue-print of a weapon...

I blinked my eyes and pulled way from the tazer. "Back away!" I yelled. My fist turned into a metal weapon shooting at the guard. White light shot though him and made him fall into some water. My hand transformed back to normal. I gasped at the metal inside of me. I looked at the guards and began to run. I ran away from the shots. Tiny hands pulled m inside of a hut. I saw the kids above me, holding my hands while I shook on the floor. "Jio, it's okay!"

"Yes! But there is a Precursor here!"

I stopped completely. I looked up, it wasn't exactly a Precursor. More like an machine/object of one. It was like the one by the farmer's house back in Sandover. I stood up and looked at the kids. How did they know it was here? "So we meet again..." The Precursor began. "I would recommend thatyou keep the children safe in here until the enemies leave..." I gridded my teeth and looked around the house. Papers on the wall telling a story.

Wait a minute...

This was our story, both Jak's and mine...

I turned to the Precursor. "Where are my friends, and how do you know our story?" I pointed to the many papers hanging on the wall, I narrowed my eyes at the Precursor.

"I will let you see two of your friends, and the great sage told the earth."

"Angel, what's going on?" Kat asked trying to grab my hand. My hands lit up as well as my veins. I fell back looking at my hand. "Angel!"

My body started flipping out on me. I fell to the floor. Trying to grab anything. My fingers gripped the floorboards. I pulled it out by the pain going though me at the time."Ah! What is happening to me!" I yelled to the Precursor. I closed my eyes and saw a construction of grew out of my back forming a machine. It stopped and I fell to floor. I cried to myself. "How did this happen?" I sobbed quietly, but loud enough that everyone could her me.

"The shocks from the tazer was sent to your brain and increased your powers." The Precursor spoke. "You have our plans for our future blueprints. You must follow them when ever you get the feeling. Do not ignore this..."

I wiped away the tears and waited for the tiny bit of pain to go away. I stood up and grid my teeth. I looked at the metal that I made. It lit up and I covered my face. That was it. I looked at the kids to see if they were okay, yes, they were. But I was still confused by what happened. I scratch my head and wondered around the hunk of metal. What the hell was the thing doing? I made an unpleased face.

"Now, be prepared."

" Be prepared for what?"

"For the return..."

"Of what?" I yelled.

The door opened up and I stood in front of the kids, afraid that the guards had found us. But it wasn't, them. It was a different person, or people. With the new style that he had on, I wouldn't have guessed it was him. But when I saw that little furry rat on his shoulder... It completed the new look. They were different from the last time I saw them. They were older... I dropped my hand and stood up straight to look at them. I opened my mouth to say merely five small words.

"Jak? Daxter? Is that you?..."


End file.
